brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Necromancer Alex
In-Story Categories: Valentine Gift Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A sorcerer from the Agni Empire. Lack of sleep and repeated failure slowly broke Alex's mind; the only thing keeping him sane being the thought of bringing back his beloved. During his last attempt, he summoned the spirit of the missing spy. Seeing him drove Alex to madness. Destroying the spirit as well as his house, he began to indiscriminately attack all he could see. His rampage continued until he met with a knight clad in black armor. Upon seeing the knight, Alex hesitated for a split second, giving the knight an opportunity to cut him down. Legend has it that his corpse still roams Agni to this day. Appearance Sword Emperor Reed's hair style with Piercing Tazer's hair color dyed red at the top. Has a tattered robe with Shida's colors and a staff with a skull at the top. 3 Skulls float around him and he has an aura of darkness. His green eyes are bloodshot and signs of exhaustion are apparent. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Sorcerer's Dark Curse 50% boost to Rec, max HP, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & boosts Atk, Def after status ailments inflicted exceeds a certain amount for 2 turns *15% chance to resist 1 KO attack, 50% boost to Atk, Def after 25 status ailments Extra Skill: Death's Embrace Boosts maximum parameters when an ally is raised from KO & boosts all allies' parameters for 3 turns when an ally survives a KO attack *+5% boost per ally raised, +35% boost max, 75% boost to Atk, Def, Rec Brave Burst: Dead Animated Probable raising of allies from KO, adds Sickness, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns, massively boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns *15% chance to raise, 10% chance to inflict Curse, 15% chance to inflict Sickness for allies, 20% chance to inflict Curse, 25% chance to inflict Sickness for self, 120% boost to Rec, heals (1,900 - 2,350 + 12.25% Rec) HP Super Brave Burst: Soul Bind Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts all allies' Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns *10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 50% boost, 15% max HP to Rec, 25% chance to recover 25% of damage received Ultimate Brave Burst: Reanimation Adds massive additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn, high probable raising of allies from KO, adds high probable resistance against 1 KO & massively boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns *1,500% multiplier on DoT, 60% chance to raise, 70% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 30% max HP to Atk, Def Quotes Summon Quote: I need...! I must...!! GIVE IT TO ME! Fusion Quote: YES! Give me...!! MORE SACRIFICES! Evolution Quote: Grah! My head! It...! BURNS! Evolution Evolves From: Sorcerer Alex Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes *10/04/2016: Buffed unit. **Changed "after being inflicted with Curse, Sickness" to "after status ailments inflicted exceeds a certain amount on LS. **Changed "boosts max HP" to "boosts maximum parameters" on ES. **Added "boosts all allies' parameters for 3 turns when an ally survive a KO attack" to ES. **Changed ES name from "Dark Spirit" to "Death's Embrace." **Added "add Curse, Sickness to all allies' attack for 3 turns" and "boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns" to BB. **Enhanced Rec used during HoT on BB. **Added "boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns" and "chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns" to SBB. **Added "adds massive additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn" and "boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns" to UBB. *10/13/2016: Edited backstory. **Took inspiration from "the black knight slaying him." **Gained idea of making a two-part Valentines day units. *12/22/2016: Updated stats. *01/16/2017: Updated "In-Game Categories." *02/13/2017: Edited "Backstory." *03/05/2017: Edited "Backstory." *03/11/2017: Updated Imp Cap and edited "Quotes." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. *05/09/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:7* Category:Gift Unit